1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to landing a boat on shore and more specifically to a boat landing apparatus which may be used to easily land and retain a boat without removing thereof from the water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous boating landing devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,354 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,247 to Smith, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,112 to Travioli. All three of the these patents have the same drawback. Only a small length of the boat is guided when the boat is in contact with the boat landing device. A boat landing device which only contacts a small length of the boat lacks stability. Another problem occurs to a small boat when it rains. If it rains hard enough, the small boat anchored at a pier will fill with rain water and sink. The alternative is to pull the boat on to the shore. However, this is an inconvenient and time consuming process.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a boat landing apparatus which provides greater stability when landing a boat than that of the prior art and easily stores a small boat in a secure position for drainage of rain water.